


No Corner

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff, Quotations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-13
Updated: 2006-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Ted, Michael turned to a teammate</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Corner

The beauty was breathtaking, her dress in deep forest green offsetting the more brilliant shade of her hair. Michael knew that he would have to be active again, very soon, but for now, his eyes devoured her. When he lost Ted, she had been the one he turned to. And for her part, she had tried to be there for him, until things went very left field for her.

Now here she was, at the ball, and she was sweeping up to him in his corner.

“Nobody puts baby in the corner,” she teased him. “Come, Michael; dance with me. Surely the tango still exists in your future?”

When he finished picking up his jaw, he went with her, unabashed to let her lead him.


End file.
